A Penny for Your Thoughts?
by Emily 'Gadget' Robins
Summary: -He was REALLY going to make her reapeat herself. Just one little slip of the tounge and that was all it took for her to be forced into being honest.- A Gadget/Archer one-shot. This story won't tie in with any of my other ones. I beg of you to review. 3


There was shouting from outside the barracks.

Rage fuelled insults flew through the air and a crowd had started to gather. "What's going on?" One corporal whispered to his close companion.

"Meat's mad again."

"No kidding… Who ticked him off this time?"

"Grizzly. He's been hittin' on that Drill Sergeant again."

"Ooooooh," The corporal smirked. "He's an idiot. Nice knowing him."

Another joined in the conversation. "Everyone knows that the prima donna squad will rip your throat out if you try anything with 'their' Drill Sarge."

"Amen to that."

Tension was so thick in the air that even an army issue knife would have a hard time slicing it. Meat's eyes were sawing into Grizzly's skull. The latter had a satisfied smirk on his face. Nobody moved as the two stared each other down.

"Say it again." Meat growled, balling his hands into fists, keeping his voice down to a low whisper. "I dare you."

"I said it isn't fair that you keep her all to yourselves." There was no remorse in the words, no signs of backing down. "It's really selfish that you all just hide her away from all the rest of us. At least give us a chance to—"

"HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE A FLYING LEAP OFF A CLIFF SOMEWHERE?" Meat reached out and grabbed Grizzly's vest. "You don't even have the balls to say it to her face, why do you think that saying it to me makes it—"

"All right, break it up." Two arms came between the arguing soldiers and forced them apart. Archer stood between the two, silently daring each of them to take it further.

"Really, you'd think that after two years this would stop." Gadget muttered, glaring at both of them, then looking to the crowd. "What are all you swill-pots staring at? Something interesting over here? Go on, I'm sure your CO's are looking for you."

The small crowd of Military men broke up, heading off in different directions, disgruntled that there hadn't been a good fight. Gadget watched them go, not letting down the hardened Sargeant look until they were all gone. Turning to Grizzly and Meat she gave them another hard stare. "Get back to the training grounds. I don't want to hear from either of you again."

"Yes, ma'am." Grizzly muttered, shrugging off Archer's restraining arm and walking away.

"Fine." Meat did the same.

When the two were gone the two snipers sighed in relief. "That's the third time this week Grizzly's picked a fight." Archer pointed out as they walked towards the shooting gallery.

Gadget merely nodded, still gazing straight ahead. Absent mindfully, she rubbed her scarred wrist.

"Don't let him get to you," He encouraged, knocking her arm playfully. "After all, we are the best the 141 has to offer, eh?"

This earned a soft chuckle from Gadget as she returned the light punch, "I'm with you on that. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the entire world."

The comment took Archer slightly off guard. He'd never really known why his fellow sniper had joined the team, let alone why she even became a soldier. Originally he'd just left it alone out of respect for her privacy, but recently he'd been becoming more and more curious. The recently promoted Drill Sergeant had never openly offered to talk about the subject. Therefore, it almost seemed like a taboo to bring it up in a conversation.

After the moment of awkward silence passed Archer cleared his throat and dared to bring it up. "Why are you here anyways?"

A cloud of momentary confusion drifted over Gadget's face before she realized what he ment. Then she raised an eyebrow, "'Why?'"

"Yeah... Why?" Archer repeated.

"Does it matter?" She looked away from him, continuing to walk.

He stayed beside her, eyes turning to the sky above them. "Cuss yeah, it matters. I want to know more about you. You've been around for three years now and I barely have a clue who you were before you joined up." Nobody was around when they reached the range and brought the .50 cal-snipers to their shoulders. "I mean, really, it can't be that hard to understand."

Gadget held the scope to her eye and fired three quick, clean shots. Three targets' heads were now splinters littered on the ground. Four more replaced them and she squeezed the trigger as she exhaled, firing once again. No response came until she'd cleared the entire session and stepped aside for Archer. "It's really not that exciting. As a little kid I moved around a lot with my older brother Alex. When he went to the Army I lived with a foster family for two years before he came back. He got me through high-school and tried to get me to go to college." Pausing she watched him take out seven targets in quick succession. "Nice shot."

Muttering a quick 'Thanks,' and reloading his pride-and-joy Archer's green eyes met Gadget's own for a moment. She looked slightly hurt, almost like she was going through some kind of inner battle. Wondering what was wrong he took a small step forward, drawing nearer to her. "You're mother died?"

She nodded, not breaking eye-contact. "I was four…"

"And your dad?"

"He ran out on me and my brother a year and a half later."

True sincerity flowed into his words, "I'm so sorry."

A pathetic excuse for a smile flashed across her face. "It's not your fault. I had a great brother though. He's a lot older than me, so he understood what happened more than I did. It tore him up inside, but he kept me safe and kept us together through several adoptions." They shared another silent moment of understanding. Being so used to playing the role of the 'source of serenity' Gadget appreciated his silent acceptance of her words. He watched as she re-collected herself and continued her story, setting up her sniper again and laying down flat to the earth.

"Just when we'd finally found a good home out adoptive mom disowned us when Alex enlisted. He stuck around to find me a good home." Several shots rang out and she didn't miss a beat, even while talking. "A great home really, those people loved me more than my own dad seemed to."

"And then Alex came home hurt."

She nodded, clicking a few bullets into her clip and continuing her shots. "He got us a beautiful home right on the beach and helped me with all of my school work and acted like both parents for five years of my life." A smile appeared on her lips, now honest and full of true happiness. "He's the greatest."

Archer dropped down next to her, laying on his back. "So, you joined because your brother encouraged you to?"

Gadget shook her head quickly, rolling onto her back next to him. "No. He asked me not to join. He never wanted this life for me." A sigh escaped her lips as she gazed up at the clouds, running that conversation through her head. It hadn't been an argument, really, more like a disagreement. There were no raised voices or anything like that, but at the same time they were both clear on their points. It had been hard on the teenager back then. Wanting to do something so badly and having her closest family member…her only family member beg her not too was painful.

Archer laid his head to the side so he could see Gadget's face. "I'm glad he let you come."

"Me too… I can't imagine life without you guys."

This statement brought a small smile to Archer's face. He'd always been attracted to Gadget and for her to admit that he was a big part of her life was kind of endearing. "Thanks Gadge…I couldn't imagine the team without you."

She smiled up towards the clouds, not looking over at Archer. "So," she pointed at the sky. "Is it just me, or does that cloud look like an airplane?"

He squinted to get a better look, scooting closer to see from her point of view. "Aye, it does. That's pretty cool, eh? I've never seen one like that."

"A cloud or an airplane?"

He sat up and mussed up her hair, teasingly saying, "Very funny."

Shoving his hand away she sat up too, poking him lightly on the chest. "Watch yourself Archer. I may just have to tickle you."

The smile quickly melted into a glare. "Is that a challenge?"

"It's a promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So if I mess with your hair again then I'll be in for the tickling of a life-time, right?"

"That's right—ARCHER DON'T!"

Archer had grabbed Gadget into a head-lock and continued to ruffle her hair. "What was that? I can't hear you over the sound of an unstoppable bad hair day."

As she contined to struggle to free herself from Archer's grasp Gadget managed to spot Shepherd coming up towards the training grounds. "Ack! Archer, stop!"

"You wish I would stop!" He continued to laugh, unaware of his approaching superior.

"No, Archer, seriously! The general!"

He looked up to see Shepherd, striding towards the shooting range. "Cuss! We aren't supposed to be out of the infirmary yet."

"We're so dead!" Gadget gathered up her sniper and other affects. "We gotta move unless we want the lecture of a life-time."

"Right…Uh…We could hide in the supply closet."

"No way. I'm claustrophobic."

"What? Why didn't you ever tell me you were—"

"Focus!"

"Right…how about we just head towards the infirmary through the wooded trail behind the barracks."

A curt nod and a quick scramble later they found themselves jogging down the forest trail that they ran along each morning to warm up. "I think we got away… he wasn't coming back here was he?" Gadget asked, slowing to a walk.

"Nah…we dodged a bullet there. You know how long winded the General can be." Archer pointed out, slowing to match her pace.

"And poetic. It seems like he's already re-hearsed everything he says."

"I agree completely." They walked in silence for a few moments, just enjoying being with close friends. The wind was blowing lightly; playing with Gadget's newly frizzed hair. It was easy to enjoy whatever downtime they had before missions, especially when they didn't know when the next one was. They spent a lot of it with the rest of the squad and were very rarely alone. Now that they were, Archer kept finding himself wondering what she would say if he just came out with it and admitted that he was attracted to her. They were very close friends after all, so it would be a little awkward. It wasn't just a small high-school crush either. He'd liked her for the past 3 years after all.

"Why did you join up then, Archer?"

He laughed, "I guess I did make you tell me." She joined in with a short giggle before he continued. "I guess I joined because I was tired of sitting by and letting other people risk everything while I was risking nothing. Four of my friends made a pact to join and I figured 'Why not?' so I went along with them. Next thing I know they're dead or back home while I'm rising through the ranks and ending up a top-class sniper in the best squad known to man." He laughed again, shaking his head, "Ironic, eh?"

Gadget laughed along with him. "Talk about short and sweet. You joined for no reason?"

"No reason at all. Just a gamble."

"I'm beginning to think that you have a gambling problem."

"Really? How do you figure?"

"You're always taking chances for someone else's sake. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Huh… well mix that 'gambling problem' with my seemingly endless luck and you get the sniper standing in front of you." Archer shrugged. "'Sides, what would be the point of sticking around you loons without making it a little fun in the process? Taking chances does just that."

A mock-sneer took residence on the Drill Sergeant's face. "You betta watch et Archer, muh momma's half loon."

They both burst into laughter at the random movie quote.

They continued to walk and talk until they reached the infirmary doors. Gadget kept noticing how Archer's eyes would linger on her face for a moment longer than usual than he would look away quickly, as if he were contemplating saying something but then deciding against it. It made her force back a blush, not really wanting to be teased about being red-faced. Of course she thought Archer was attractive; who in the right mind wouldn't. While his main features weren't all that noticeable and he could easily blend into a crowd, his eyes and personality made him someone who anyone would just enjoy to be around. His misty grey eyes with darker flecks of black would automatically draw people in. They were always showing every emotion that ran through him. With an all around gentle disposition it made one wonder if he was even REALLY that much of a battle hardened warrior after all. He was a tall man with sinewy limbs and a muscular torso, he couldn't really be considered ripped but that didn't mean he wasn't well built.

'Great…' She thought. 'Now I've been staring at him.'

The long gaze had gone unnoticed, however, for Archer was too busy thinking to take note of her behavior. He was picturing her face, too nervous to look down for fear of being caught staring. It was heavily scarred from years in the armed forces, but the never fading scars were difficult to notice past the beautiful features. Large brown eyes that rarely showed emotion were really the feature that dominated her face. So much mystery was behind them that anyone would be second guessing their original assumptions as to what the woman was thinking. She was a little on the small side when compared to the other soldiers, but her exceptionally muscled ligaments were enough to help keep her up with the others. A fast runner and a heavy lifter it was no surprise that she was already a Drill Sergeant.

'Great…' He mused to himself. 'Now I must look like an idiot. I haven't said anything in about four minutes.'

"A penny for your thoughts?" Archer finally managed, waving off his thoughts of Gadget.

"Hmmm? Oh…uh…" Her cheeks quickly became a deep red color. "I-I was…I was uh…Well I—"

"You can tell me Gadge? Is this about what Grizzly said? You know I'll knock his block off if he says anything like that again, it's nothing to worry about."

"No, it's not that." She chewed her lip, wondering how embarrassing it would be if she just said what she was really thinking. "I was just thinking about getting to the showers and going to bed. I'm really tired."

It was an obvious ly, but he let it slip. "Right. Well, here's your room." He punched her shoulder lightly. "'Night, Emily."

"'Night, love you."

Archer, who'd turned to leave, froze mid-step.

Gadget, who'd just been reaching for her door's knob, froze in mid-reach.

'Did she just say…?'

'Did I just say…?'

He turned back to her slowly, eyebrows raised, "What was that last part?"

She had a real 'deer-caught-in-head-lights' look on her face. "I-I-I… I said 'Good night, see you in the morning…'" 'Cusssssssssss,' She groaned inwardly. What was the use? He'd caught her unintentional slip up and the smirk on his face was proof.

"I don't think that's what you said."

"Cuss Archer, I wasn't thinking."

"Thinking too much is more like it. Now what was it that you said?"

"You know what I said."

"That's true."

"You're really gonna make me say it again huh?"

"You bet."

She sighed deeply in frustration, muttering something under her breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He leaned closer, holding a hand up to his ear. "I couldn't hear you."

"Ugh…" She growled in frustration. "Good night. I love you."

A wide grin replaced the amused smirk and he planted a light kiss on her temple. "I love you, too. See you in the morning Sergeant." And with that he walked off to his room and got ready for bed.

A soft smile replaced the look of sheer embarrassment as Gadget slid the door open and went into her room. Feeling a bit giddy and fuzzy from the day's events, she went off to her shower stall, got washed up, brushed her teeth, and went to bed.

The next morning, when she saw Archer in the mess hall he tossed her a penny.

"Told you that you could have a penny for your thoughts." He smiled.

She returned the gesture and slid the penny into her pocket. "You're not through making me repeat myself a lot more often, huh?"

"You can bet on that."

**WAHHHHHHHH!**

**SOOOO FLUFFY!**

**IT'S LIKE MY BRAIN BECAME A SNUGGIE AND PUKED UP THIS STORY!**

**Wow, now that that's over I actually kinda do like this. Not sure if I like to pair myself with Archer, but ya know, anything for someone who will take the time to review.**

**Next one is my Gadet/Ghost which should be even better, than one that I will do a Roach and Gadget drabble-ish type oneshot on. THEN I shall begin my big project, doing one-shots on the side if I get any blocks.**

**So, please review with any ideas you may have. Anonymous reviews, fan art, and PMs are all welcome and appreciated.**

**Seriously, please review. Some of my stories get like 100 reviews a week and I'll get two reviews a chapter. It can just be a smiley face or an abstract letter bunny or a 'Way to go' or 'Good job'. Just lemme know what you think.**

**Flames will be considered, read carefully, taken account for, and then mocked.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
